Ancient Legend
by May845
Summary: May's life wasn't the greatest until she and her family move to Hoenn. To start a new life and leaving their past behind them. She wasn't expecting to go on a journey with a boy she just met. Nor saving the world from disasters. On long the way she will meet many different people that help her a long the way. And maybe break out of her shell. It contains hoennshipping and blood.
1. Prologue

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer: Wait this isn't a ranger story! Who are you and what have you done to the real May!**

**Me: Calm down its me ,but I'm writing this to take a break from my ranger stories. When ever I will finish them *Sweat drop***

**Ben: Does this have to do with the game you been playing lately?**

**Me: Yep and don't worry you two will be in it ,but not right away. This is base off Omega Ruby and not to confuse you the May in this story isn't me.**

**May: *Glare* Why is everyone being an idiot!**

**Ben: Hey clam down would ya!**

**Me: Don't worry Ben she a bit of a tsundere. Let's get into the story shall we?**

The dark blueish raindrops fall down heavily down at earth from the dark grey sky. Once in a while there lightning trashing down at earth hitting anyone one in sight. Dark green grass cover the ground with tall trees covering the sky ,but not enough to protect the life underneath from the rain. A six year girl with light skin and light brown hair with a long ponytail. Her misty light grey eyes full of depression, obnoxious, and a bit of kindness mixed together into one. She wearing a pink raincoat and purple boots. Next to her is a shiny Beldum following his friend with great worry in his eyes. A gift from one of the trainers she met previously. She and her Beldum walks though the forest leaving a tail of muddy footprints.

"Hey move out-of-the-way!" A boy shouts pushing the girl in a pound of mud laughing his head off. His skin is light as well and his hair is black with spikes coming out of his head. He wearing a green raincoat and boots. " Smell ya later loser"

The girl stand up from the mud looking up into the darkness noticing glowing yellow eyes staring at her. She blink in curiosity as she take a step farther taking a better look at the creature. Her Beldum starts to feel worry about the safety of his friend. In fourth of them is a giant green serpent like dragon with a yellow symbols run though its body. Fear and amazement run though her body as her right arm glows the same markings from the serpent's body. The serpent fall to the ground badly injure and look up to the girl in need of help. She look around to see if anyone is watching them when it was clear. She slowly walked over to the serpent putting her hand on its body and starts to glow a blueish color healing the great dragon's wounds. The dragon looks up at the girl in surprise then nods in understanding. An unbreakable bond form between the two and they understand each other without the use of any words. Once the dragon was healed it stand up looking at the girl as a ball of light shoot out of the dragon into the girl. She felt a warm feeling inside of her like the dragon's and her heart join as one. She could feel what the dragon is feeling and understand what must be done. Beldum looks at the girl in happiness and surprise at the same time. He never seen her so happy for a long time. The dragon looks at her in sadness before disappearing into thin air leaving behind a colorful rock with a yellowish symbol inside of it. She pick up the rock before walking away with her Beldum at her side. The little girl's name is May Ancient and her Beldum is named Silver.

**Me: What do you think on my first try on a trainer story? I hope you like it and review or follow if you wish. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Place New Life

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Me: I want to tell you May's team is my team from my game. And if you want to battle or trade pm me. Ok I can't think of what else to say ,but let's get into the story shall we?**

**8 years later...**

"Why did I ever agree to stay in the back of a moving track?! I feel like I'm in jail again!" May groans trying to hold the boxes in place so it wouldn't fall on top of them. Many years have passed since that meeting with the dragon. Things haven't been the same since. "I knew I should started my journey in Johto! Even being in jail was better than being here! But, still I wonder what awaits me...What do you think Silver?"

Silver looks up to his friend shaking his head wondering when she would ever act like herself again. He knew why she was acting like this but, still he miss the old May. May is no longer a six-year-old little girl now she a fourteen years old girl with trust problems. She has light brown hair with long pigtail and short bangs ,but long enough to cover a bit of her right eye. She is wearing a red tank top, underneath is a dark grey t-shirt, short white jeans with dark grey pants underneath, and on her head rest a red and white headscarf shape as a small bow.

_"May try not get in jail this time"_A deep voice yet gentle whisper inside of May's mind as she smirks "I will try my best Hydra" The track stop causing all the boxes to fall on top of them..."Ow... what a great way to stop. Why do I have such bad luck?" May groans pushing the boxes aside for Silver and her to get out. The door open letting the bright sunlight in. May block the sun's ray with her arms tripping on a box and heading her head on the oddly placed table. Rubbing her head as she stands up walking out the door with Silver at her side ,but ending up falling down face first "Ow..."

_"Wow your bad luck have gotten worse since you moved" _

"Tell me about it" May groan standing up as her mom walks out the door without a care in the world.

"Hey sweetie sorry for having you ride on the back" Her mom chirps as she continue " And welcome to Little Root Town"

"Like I care!" May huff folding her arm as her Beldum signs with her mother.

"May lighten up a bit. I don't know whats gotten into you. Your never like this before tell me what happen?" May's worry mother asks trying to get her out of her shell.

"Like I said before you would never understand." May huff walking to her new house opening the door slamming it.

"I wish I could help you May ,but how could I if you never talk to me about your feelings...Wheres the sweet timid girl I once knew... Maybe if I know I could keep you out of jail " May's mother murmurs as a tear fall from her eye before walking inside after her.

May wander around her new house with Silver in her arms taking in the sight. The house was nicely built and full of dust since no one lived in for a long time. After a while of exploring the house she found her room. She walks inside letting go of Sliver as she looks around. The bed's cover had a picture of Zekrom and Reshiram. On her bed is a plush of Jolteon. On the side is a rather large Lapras and some light pink pillows pile on top of each other. May walks up to her light blue clock checking the time. Silver climb on the bed and starts bounding on it. May turn to see this and give one of those rare smile before shaking it off as she hears her mother's voice.

"May come here our neighbors wants to meet us" May's mother shouts causing May to somehow fall down the stairs landing on her face again. Her mother sweat drop as she see this all happening right before her eyes.

"Ow stupid bad luck!" May groans standing up to see a boy around her age or even older. He has slightly tan skin and dark brown hair. He wearing a red sweatshirt with dark gray outlines and dark gray pants.

"Well nice of you to drop in" The boy laugh nervously then stop when he see May's glare.

"Ok mom what going on?" May ask rudely.

"May! You don't have to be so rude to our guest!" May's mother scowl her daughter as the boy sweat drops seeing this. Sliver floats after May keeping a close eye on the guest.

"Um...You know I'm still here right?" The boy state unsure whats going on.

"Oh right May this Brendan son of Professor Birch. And Brendan this is my daughter May" May's mom chirps as May glare at both then shrugs it away.

"Great more people abuse me" May murmurs under her breath before walking back up stairs with Silver close behind her.

"Sorry about what just happen. May never used to be like this and I don't know what as gotten into her lately." May's mother sign.

"I see while I better get going and it was nice to meet you guys" Brendan waves walking out of her house to his home.

May walks back down stairs to the forth door without seeing her mother in the eye. Sliver shook his head going to sleep in her room.

May took a deep breath to clam herself down and mutter something under her breath " Some times I wish I could end my life ,but what good can that do? If I do that then my parents will be in deep depression so would Silver..."

A man scream fills the air starting the young teen.

_"Sound like someone is in danger" _Hydra's voice appear in her head once more.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" May shouts running to the direction of the voice not noticing she running into a route 101. Forgetting to bring her pokemon along...

**Me: And that a cut! If you played the game before you would know whats next. Can you guess what starter pokemon I'm giving May? I hope you enjoy the story. Follow ,review, or whatever you do.**


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Me:...**

**Ben: May? Whats wrong? *Wave a hand in forth of my face***

**Me:...**

**Summer: Hello? *Dumping cold water on my face***

**Me: What?! I didn't do it! **

**Ben: *Sweatdrop* Um May whats wrong?**

**Me: Oh sorry I was in deep thought *Smiling sheepishly***

**Summer: Alright let's get into the story.**

**May's P.O.V**

I run though the route to find a professor being chased be a rather large Mightyena. I reach for Silver's pokeball ,but realize I left him at home...Panicking I look around to find a brown bag laying on the ground.

"Hey you! Therese three pokeball in my bag grab one and fight this Mightyena off!" The professor shouts running in circles. Somehow he looks familiar maybe I knew him before? This isn't the time to think! I look though his bag grabbing a random pokeball and sending which ever pokemon into battle.

A Treecko appears ready for my commands "Quick use Pound on the Mightyena!" I order as Treecko nods.

He jump in the air attacking the pokemon with his powerful tail. The Mightyena yelp in pain turning to me with fire in her eyes. Without any hesitation the Mightyena charge at me. Realizing whats she doing I quickly jump out-of-the-way. I turn to Treecko "Treecko use Adsorb!"

Treecko's eyes glow stealing Mightyena's energy away. It didn't do a thing this is going to be a challenge...Mightyena run up to Treecko with her fang glowing a yellow color. Treecko cry out in pain when she attack. Then I notice her eyes glowing a red color and I know something isn't right. Good thing I know what to do and having a ranger for a cousin. She taught me what to do if anything like this happens. I think she said if their's eyes are glowing red that mean that pokemon is under control. Without any hesitation I step forward as Treecko and the professor looks at me in disbelief.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" The professor exclaim with Treecko trying to pull me back.

I ignore them and walk up to the pokemon. I hope this works...If not say good-bye to me "Listen to my voice I'm no harm to you. I'm here to help you. Snap out of it and let me help!" I spoke with a gentle and caring way.

Mightyena looks up to me blinking before regaining conscious as her eyes return to normal. She wagging her tail knocking me down licking my face. I couldn't help it ,but to laugh as she gets off of me and I stand up. Then I realize the professor was there witnessing my truth self...

"I hope your happy!" I immediately change back huffing with bitterness in my voice. "And you better not tell anyone what you saw or wish you never lived!"

"Wait! Your May! I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Look at you now you grown into a fine young woman" The professor states.

Ok who is this creep and he claiming to know me?! I ask rudely "Do I know you?"

"Oh yeah that right you were a baby. I'm Professor Birch " Professor Birch was going to say something until he heard a growl. "Let get back to my lab. This isn't a good place to talk" Professor Birch states as I pick up Treecko and walk back to the lab. Mightyena follow us as well. Why? I have no idea. On the way out of no where a small brown book hits me causing me to fall face down...

"Are you alright May?!" Professor Birch exclaim trying to help me up.

"I'm fine!" I growl rubbing my head as I pick up the book. It didn't have a title to the book. Shrugging I put the book in my bag as we walk inside Professor Birch's lab. It was a mess! Like a two legendary pokemon were battling to the death in here! Professor Birch push papers and books to the side so we can past though.

"Sorry for the mess May. As a thanks you can keep the Treecko you used earlier. And you really do have your father's blood after all" Professor Birch states as I look at Treecko who in my arm and giving a faint smile.

"Hey Treecko would you like a nickname?" I ask as he climb out of my arms on to my head.

"Alright!" Treecko cheers hitting his fist in the air or paw?

"How about Blade?" I ask as he nods almost falling off and regaining his balance.

"Hey May can you fetch my son Brendan?" He ask well more like a request because he drag me and Mightyena out the door closing it with a lock...

"Great I'm delivery girl now! Well better get going" I groan as I turn to Mightyena "You been following me around and I'm been wondering if you want to join me and my pokemon?"

Mightyena's eyes lights up and wagging her tail.

"I'm taking that as a yes" I allowing myself to let out a small giggle as I pull out a pokeball and throwing it at her.

The ball shake once...Twice...Then it clicks as stars appears letting me know the capture is complete. I walk up picking out the pokeball and walk home before letting out Shadow. I ignore my mom welcoming and walk to my room picking up Sliver's pokeball. I notice Sliver was sleeping on my bed as I smile a little picking him up.

"Hey May!" Sliver smile feeling happy I didn't run away from home. I wouldn't run away from home without Sliver anyways...I walk down stairs and out the door. I run though the route 101 and battle many pokemon on the way. Sliver is now level 10, Blade is level 11, and Shadow is level 20. I don't think I will be using her anytime soon. I walk though town I found before being stop by a creep.

"Hey there cutie why don't you stop by my house and we can have some fun" The creep runs his finger on my arms making me feel weird it out.

"What the hack?! Get away from me you creep!" I punch him to the ground and run off as he chases me until I got to the next route.

_'That was very unexpected May please be careful' _

"Don't worry Hydra I wouldn't let that creep gets his hands on me without a fight!" I punch the air as my other pokemon looks at me like I'm crazy...I will admit I'm a bit crazy... We walk though the route fighting off any pokemon who attacks us. At the end I see Brendan studying a tree? What is so interesting about a tree? I shook my head I will never understand him even I don't know him that well. I just thought of something I look at my partner and they nods knowing what I'm up to. This is going to be fun. I walk slowly toward Brendan as he murmur something about pokemon. I take a deep breath and yell at the top of my lungs. Brendan jump back in surprise holding her heart and breathing rapidly.

"May! Why did you do that for?!" Brendan exclaim as I smirks and my pokemon laughing their heads off. "Hey my dad gave you a pokemon. Let's see how good you are" Brendan throws his pokeball in the air releasing a Torchic.

I smirk as Blade hop off my head and ready for battle "Alright Blade use leer on Torchic!"

Blade glare at Torchic causing him to flinch and lower his defence.

"Use Ember!" Brendan shout as his Torchic shoots out a ball of fire hitting Blade.

"Are you alright?!" I shout as he nods back "Alright! Use Pound!" Blade jumps in the air and hit Torchic with his powerful tail. The impact cause Torchic to fly towards the tree.

"You alright Torchic?" Brendan shout as Torchic try to stand up. After a bit Torchic stands up not wanting to give up "Use Ember!"

"Blade dodge it and use pound once more!" I shout as he dodge the attack and deliver the last move causing Torchic to faint.

Signing he return his pokemon and turning to me" Wow your tough now I can see why my father has an eye on you"

"It's no big deal" I cross my arm as Blade climb back on my head" Anyways your dad wants to see you" I deliver the message and run back home with Brenden by my heel. Maybe this isn't so bad after all...Let's just hope he doesn't come and get me...

**Ben: Now I feel bad for May.**

**Summer: Yea I know having to go though all May's ideas let just hope she lives...**

**Me: HEY! I'm not that bad! Yea I have a lot of things going on in my head ,but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person! Anyways I'm working on a one shot for the holiday so watch out for it. If you guess Treecko your were right! Congrats for those who guess it right.**

**Ben: I hope you like it**

**Summer: Review if you wish**

**Me: Bye *Waving as a fire starts***

**Summer, Ben, and Me: What the hack?! *Putting out the fire***


End file.
